


I blame the lip piercing

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	I blame the lip piercing

Filippo didn’t know what had caught his attention but something did or rather someone. Elia Santini. Martino’s handsome friend with the gorgeous lips. He wasn’t going to lie, the last few weeks he had fantasied a lot about those lips and what they could do. It made him so sexually frustrated that he decided to go out tonight. He hoped he could find someone to spend the night with, just so he could get his mind of off Elia. After a while he realised he wasn’t going to find someone. He compared every guy with Elia. It didn’t really surprise him. He knew he was feeling a lot more than lust for the younger boy.

Just when he gave up and decided he should leave, someone on the dancefloor caught his attention. He was shocked to see Elia dancing there. This was a gay bar after all. He couldn’t take his eyes of the boy. Elia had moves and Filippo felt a rush of excitement running through his body. He eyed Elia up and down. Suddenly Elia’s eyes caught his. Filippo saw a hint of shock on Elia’s face, but then a smile appeared. Elia started dancing again and his eyes never left Filippo’s. Filippo felt is mouth getting dry and he licked his lips. Elia followed the movement. For a moment they just stared at each other, then Elia beckoned him to come over. He made his way over to the dancefloor. Elia didn’t waste any time and put his arms around Filippo’s neck. Filippo put his hands on Elia’s hips and pulled the boy closer. He felt Elia’s hands running through his hair and he closed his eyes.

‘Hi.’ whispered Elia. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Filippo chuckled.

‘Well, this is a gay bar and I am gay.’ he answered. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well, this is a gay bar.’ Elia repeated Filippo’s words. ‘And I am bi.’

‘I knew it. Straight my ass.’ Filippo mumbled. Elia laughed at his words. For a while they continued to dance together. Both couldn’t help but notice how well their bodies fitted together. At one point Elia pressed himself even closer to Filippo and he felt Elia’s lips on his neck. He shuddered at the touch. He ran his hands over Elia’s back and let them rest on the curve of his ass.

‘I was hoping I would run into you.’ Elia confessed.

‘O, yeah? And why is that?’ He asked.

‘Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the Christmas party. ‘ Elia pulled back a little to look at Filippo. Filippo swallowed.

‘Is that so?’

‘Yeah.’ Elia traced Filippo’s lower lip with his thumb. ‘I blame this damn piercing.’ And then Elia kissed him. The kiss was even better then Filippo had imagined and he couldn’t hold back a moan. He was definitely screwed. After a while he pulled back but not before he squeezed Elia’s ass. He simply couldn’t resist. Elia wined at the loss and Filippo smiled. He didn’t want it to end either but he needed to know something first before he could continue.

‘How much did you had to drink, babe?’ Filippo asked.

‘I just had one beer.’ Filippo raised his eyebrow at that.

‘It’s the truth. You know why? Because I knew that if I would ran into you, you would ask me this question.’ Elia said.

‘I’m not kissing you because I’m drunk, I’m not kissing you because I’m curious of how it would be to kiss a boy. I’m kissing you because I want to. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now.’ Elia explained.

‘You did?’ He couldn’t help but ask. Elia nodded.

‘You know what else I want?’ Filippo shook his head and Elia smiled and gave him kiss.

‘I want to go to your place and spend the night with you. We don’t have to have sex, although I wouldn’t mind if we did, we could just kiss and cuddle. I want to fall asleep in your arms and tomorrow I want to take you on a date. And if that date is going well, I want to go on another date and one day I want to be your boyfriend. Because one kiss, one night with you isn’t enough for me. I want more, I’m very greedy.’ Elia chuckled. Filippo was at lost for words, which didn’t happen very often. God, he wanted that as well. He wanted everything Elia would give to him.

‘So, what do you say?’ Elia asked a little nervously. Filippo grabbed Elia’s face and kissed him hard.

‘Yes. I say yes to everything.’ Elia grinned, so Filippo kissed him again. Then he took Elia’s hand and dragged him to the exit door. He didn’t want to waste any more time. Elia laughed and followed him willingly. Both were excited for what the night and following days would bring them.


End file.
